There are various solutions for producing wideband arrays. These solutions use compatible radiating elements of brick architecture or of tile architecture.
In the brick architecture, the design of the radiating element is optimized by making the most of its thickness directly impacting the thickness of the array.
The wideband antenna arrays consist of Vivaldi arrays. These solutions have the drawback of being protrudent and bulky, in particular leading to a mechanical integration complexity.
Another wideband antenna solution is described in the document by A. Neto, D. Cavallo, G. Gerini and G. Toso, “Scanning Performances of Wide Band Connected Arrays in the Presence of a Backing Reflector”, IEEE Trans. Antennas Propag., vol. 57, no. 10, October 2009.
Another type of wideband antenna is further proposed in the document by D. Cavallo, A. Neto, G. Gerini: Analysis of Common-Mode Resonances in Arrays of Connected Dipoles and Possible Solutions—EUCAP 2009 and in the document by Steven S. Holland, Marinos N. Vouvakis—The Planar Ultrawideband Modular Antenna (PUMA) Array—IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON ANTENNAS AND PROPAGATION, VOL. 60, NO. 1, JANUARY 2012.
All these solutions have the drawback of being bulky and difficult to integrate into certain carriers.
In the context of tile architectures, one category of very wideband antenna array solutions have a radiating structure based on self-complementary patterns embedded in an encapsulation of dielectric layers, allowing the frequency band to be widened.
These multilayer structures have the advantage of having a small bulk, facilitating their integration into a carrier.
However, they have a drawback in the common-mode currents that may appear in this type of multilayer structure.